Yoshihisa Kira
"Even if we can return, nothing good will come of it." — Yoshihisa Kira Yoshihisa Kira (吉良 義久 Kira Yoshihisa) was a participant in the real-life Btooom! game and is the father of Kōsuke Kira. Along with Sōichi Natsume and Kōsuke, they formed an alliance early on in the game. After subjecting Kōsuke to years of child abuse, Yoshihisa was killed by him out of resentment. Appearance Yoshihisa Kira is an obese, middle-aged man. His face is particularly thick, sporting small, sunken-in eyes, a large chin, large lips, and heavy eyebrows. He has black, frizzy short hair. His attire is comprised of a plain black shirt, covered with a dark, unbuttoned shirt, and light pants. Like any other player, Yoshihisa has an IC chip implanted in his left hand and possesses a bandolier, which he wears on his waist. Personality Yoshihisa, in regards to his relationship with Kōsuke, is a very abusive and neglectful father. He despises Kōsuke and, at times, has subjected him to child abuse out of spite.Btooom! manga, chapter 8, page 15 He is also very egoistical and intimidates those around him as a means to obtain his goals.Btooom! manga, chapter 8, page 8Even more so, he has been shown to be very pessimistic, with little hope of escaping the island. History In the past, Yoshihisa has both sexually and physically abused Kōsuke. At one point, while laying on the couch, he became irritated by his son skipping school to play Btooom! and beat him. His abusive behavior toward his son later on attributed toward Kōsuke's personality and criminal history. Story Kira Arc On the noon of the second day, Yoshihisa accompanies Kōsuke and Sōichi to retrieve a nearby supply package in the jungle. As Sōichi talks of escape, Kira becomes pessimistic and blames his son for their situation. In response, Kōsuke gives an uncomfortable smile, prompting his father to kick him in the stomach.Btooom! manga, chapter 7, page 26 Once at the location of the supply package, the group takes notice of the supply package in the tree overhead. Yoshihisa then forcefully obtains an implosion BIM from Kōsuke but unsucessfully installs it onto the tree's trunk. Sōichi theorizes that perhaps only the owner can activate it. Yoshihisa then orders Kōsuke to install his BIM onto the tree's trunk. After the BIM implodes, and the tree falls, Yoshihisa takes hold of the supply package and opens it. When he sees the contents within the supply package, he closes it and declares it his. When Sōichi pleads with Yoshihisa to share the supplies, Yoshihisa preaches that this place is without rules and that only the strong rule.Btooom! manga, chapter 8, page 14 Shortly afterward, Kōsuke mumbles an insult toward his Yoshihisa, which prompts Yoshihisa to direct his anger toward him by grabbing Kōsuke's crotch. In response, Kōsuke installs an implosion BIM onto Yoshihisa's shirt. The BIM activates and Yoshihisa, advised by Sōichi, hastily attempts to take his shirt off whilst insulting his son in the process. However, the BIM implodes, killing Yoshihisa.''Btooom! manga, chapter 8, page 18 Equipment and skills BIM Cracker BIM *Observed amount used: 0. *After Yoshihisa's death, Kōsuke obtains his BIMs.Btooom! manga, chapter 8, page 18 IC chip His IC chip was taken by Kiyoshi Taira shortly after his death''Btooom!'' manga, chapter 11, page 3 and remained with him without anyone else's knowledge for a long while''Btooom!'' manga, chapter 47 before eventually being retrieved by Himiko and Ryota.Btooom! manga, chapter 50, pages 13 and 17 Physical capabilities Yoshihisa has demonstrated use of considerable amount of physical strength, though this is solely due to his overall weight. He also lacks any notable physical capabilities, often sweating from physical exertion. Intellectual capabilities He is able to intimidate his more smaller opponents into submission in order to obtain his goals, however, he often makes use of his size when doing so. References Category:Characters Category:Btooom! players Category:Deceased Category:Males